Second Chance
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: A story of a second chance at love for two unsuspecting people who have lost something so dear to them that they wonder if they will ever love again. HGSB
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR NOTES: I hope you enjoy this story as much as my others. This is a different ship from some of my other writings. This will be a chaptered fic, however will be long in updates as I want to get this one right. It may not be very long, but it will be good. This is dedicated to Miss Serade Black. Thank you all._**

Hermione allowed everyone to take her hand one by one and offer their sympathies. She could see with her own eyes that each of them touch her hand, but she could not feel them. She couldn't feel anything.

It was a surprise to everyone that she and Harry Potter grew closer together soon after he defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. Ron sort of knew something was going on. And Ginny acknowledged there was something more between the two of them. Both Weasley siblings stood aside and allowed their best friends a chance at love now that there was peace.

That love grew and eventually Hermione and Harry married. It was their first anniversary night when a group of estranged Death Eaters trapped them in a dank alleyway. With Hermione knocked unconscious almost immediately, Harry had been too preoccupied with her safety to see the curse coming his way in time to deflect it. His body fell beside her limp form.

Today was the funeral. The entire wizarding world seemed to have attended, but Hermione just looked through them all. It wasn't until a hand had touched her shoulder gently that she remembered she was alive.

"When we get back, would you like to lie down while I make you some tea?" Hermione glanced up and finally registered a familiar face. Molly Weasley stood there with the most genuinely compassionate look in her eyes.

Hermione tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, Molly, that would be great."

Mrs. Weasley started ahead and Apparated some feet away, worried the loud crack would startle the quiet congregation now leaving the cemetery.

Hermione began a slow sombre walk back to town followed closely behind by Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, and, believe it or not, the Dursleys. Petunia felt she owed it to her sister to be there, and after much painstaking arguing with Vernon, got him and Dudley to attend as well.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Dursley?"

Petunia glanced up at the onlookers and took a deep, albeit, not entirely cleansing breath. "I believe my sister would have liked you. She was just as intelligent and headstrong as Harry said you are. I won't pretend that I accept all this…rubbish…but it is what they both chose to do with their lives. I never realized that Harry had so much to accomplish."

"Good thing we kept him under thumb then isn't it. Gave him a good head full of discipline," Vernon interrupted. But he was soon put in his place.

"Sod off, Vernon!" Petunia scolded. Hermione looked on with a look of half admiration half confusion. "Forgive me, Hermione. I suppose I grew to have a newfound respect for him after he saved so many people. I just never knew it was as bad as it was. And now…" Petunia broke into soft sobs. "And now, I can't tell Harry that. I'm…I'm sorry."

Before Hermione could respond, Harry's aunt had run off to the car leaving Dudley and Vernon behind. They both nodded solemnly to Hermione and left.

She stood there for a moment unsure what to do or say. Ginny saw her and pulled her along.

"Come on. Mum's about got that tea ready," the young girl said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and leading her to the Floo inside The Leaky Cauldron.

It wasn't until everyone had emptied the cemetery that he appeared from behind the tree. He walked up to the stone and placed a black rose on its base.

"I'll look after her, Harry. I won't promise. I made a promise to Lily and James to look after you and look how that turned up. So, no. No promises. But I will do my best," the man said. He knelt down, placed a chaste kiss on top of the marble monument, and then Apparated to his home… well, Hermione's home now.

Several hours later, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the parlour, half drunken cups of tea in front of them going cold.

"Do you think he'll go back there?"

"Knowing him, probably," Hermione said absently to Ron's question.

Ron looked around the Burrow, not really finding what he was looking for. Then it dawned on him that what he was missing was left lying six foot below the surface of the earth. His eyes began to tear up for the fourth time that day. He couldn't stand sitting there feeling like a piece of him was gone when Hermione had her entire heart ripped out. He grabbed his broomstick and headed out the door.

How many beats does a broken heart have, anyway? Hermione didn't know. But she sat there in the quiet of the small house and listened to hers. The thunderous pulsing in her chest seemed to drown out every other noise in the room. She just listened to it, willing it to stop. Hermione didn't want that constant reminder that she was alive. She didn't want to know that her life would go on without Harry. She closed her eyes and prayed to whatever deity would listen that she be granted her wish; that the pounding in her ears would cease and she would float away to some other plane of existence to be with Harry for all eternity.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there cursing her own coursing blood. So when Mrs. Weasley spoke to her, Hermione jumped near out of her skin.

"Oh dear! Please drink this, Hermione. It will help you rest," Molly said holding out a cup of water and a vial of something a really sick looking chartreuse colour. "I know, it looks like…well…it tastes better than it looks. Drink up."

Hermione took the small glass cylinder of what looked to be mucus, downed the vial (thankful it had a sour apple flavour), and then the water to help dilute its strength and ease into her system. Within moments, she was lying peacefully on the couch, sound asleep, visions of her wedding day dancing in her mind's eye.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Fred got up from his puzzle piecing strategy with George and answered it. Sirius Black stood on the other side, dripping wet as a downpour had begun.

"Sirius," Fred greeted with a shy smile and slight nod.

"George," he replied. Fred didn't have the heart to correct to him. The man looked as if his entire life had just been run over by the Hogwarts Express, not just his body. "Hermione here?"

"Yeah, on the couch. Mum gave her a sleeping draught. I don't think she's slept since…"

Sirius nodded and began for the living room. There he saw what looked to be an emotional drained angel. Hermione's soft curls had entangled with one another and fell into her face, framing just her eyes. Sirius recognized the flutter of her eyelashes and occasional moan as nightmares that invaded her white wash marriage ceremony and handsome husband. He had them many a night at Azkaban after James and Lily were killed. He battled himself over waking her, the more sensible side coming through for the win.

"Distressed sleep is better than no sleep at all," he reasoned with himself. He then turned back to the kitchen and sat down opposite the twins.

"Where is everyone?" he asked while looking around absently.

Fred placed another piece of the jigsaw in its place. "Mum had to go to the market."

"Dad had to file the burial papers," George followed trying not to look up at Sirius.

"Ron had to get away."

"Playing Quidditch, I believe."

"No sure where though."

"Ginny is upstairs."

"Bill and Fleur are at St. Mungo's."

"She went into labour as soon as she walked in the door."

Sirius felt like he was at a muggle tennis match turning his head to the left, then to the right. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Fred was beginning to say where Charlie went off to, but Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop! Alright. When Molly gets back, tell her I will be at the house. I will come get Hermione when she wakes up. Or she can send her there with one of you. Either way."

Fred and George both nodded and continued with their puzzle.

Sirius walked back out into the torrents and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. He would just have to wait to show Hermione the room he redecorated for her this afternoon.

Two days passed and Sirius had given up that Hermione would return home. She probably didn't want to walk into the bedroom she shared with Harry. She probably didn't want to see the pictures on the mantel. She probably wanted to forget that this was a part of her life once. Sirius accepted the fact that he would once again be all alone in this large, empty, dark, depressing house.

"Sirius, are you alright?"

The voice sounded like sweet music to his ears and for some reason, having all hope drained from him, that sound broke him.

With one quick motion, he stood up, swivelled on his heels, took hold of Hermione around the waist, and held on for dear life while the racking sobs shook him uncontrollably.

Hermione awoke the next morning. She rubbed her crusted eyelids open and tried to sit up. That's when she noticed the abnormally heavy object partially lying on top of her. She moved her head as far as she could and saw a mass of shiny soft black curls.

She startled slightly. She didn't expect for a dog to be sleeping beside her. In an instant, the black fur turned to fine hairs atop golden brown skin, but the large blue eyes stayed the same as he held his gaze on her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Sirius said.

"No, no. Not at all." Hermione began to sit up again. Sirius looked to her again. He could still see a moment of confusion in her eyes.

"You called out in your sleep. You said you were cold. I couldn't find your duvet, so I changed and curled up next to you to keep you warm. It was all I could think of."

Hermione softly laid her hand on his arm and gave him a tender smile. "Thank you for taking care of me. I wish I could have done the same for you…"

Sirius covered her hand with his. "I'll be fine," he said as he started for the stairs. He had taken the first two when he stopped and looked off to the wall beyond Hermione. "It's just…Now I've lost James and Lily completely."

Hermione wrung her hands to keep from breaking down. She knew he would come down the stairs to comfort her if she did. And who knows how long they were up last night doing that very thing.

One of them would relay a funny memory of Harry and the other would laugh half-heartedly. The giggles would then stop and one of them would begin crying. They cried together until they didn't know how to catch their breath. They would take a few moments to compose themselves and refill their tear ducts. Then the cycle would repeat.

Neither had the energy or got enough sleep to go through it all again. Therefore, Hermione trudged to the kitchen to prepare herself a soothing cup of herbal tea as Sirius stomped up the remaining steps and slowly disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Several hours later, Hermione looked up from her third cuppa and glanced out the window. It was approaching dusk. She thought it wise to take Sirius something to eat. He hadn't emerged from his room all morning or afternoon. Hermione prepared a light meal of grilled chicken sandwiches and salad. Having poured a generous amount of brandy into Sirius' favourite sifter as a food alternative, Hermione took the tray upstairs.

"Sirius? Are you awake? I made some sandwiches," she said into the crack of the door and its crown moulding facing. She added, "Or a stiff drink, if you prefer."

She heard the knob click and the door creak. Hermione shifted her gaze and locked onto his bloodshot eyes. "Brandy?" he asked roughly.

She handed him the glass and followed him into the room as he turned around. The first thing she noticed was how his room looked. The lamps were shattered. His bed linens were torn and tossed about. The glass of the antique picture frames, once whole, laid in pieces and shards across the mahogany floors; they glistened like crystals and diamonds. Hermione realized that he must have cast Silencio so she wouldn't hear him destroying his bedroom in lieu of the ones that desperately deserved to be crushed, shattered, torn, and demolished.

She began to pull out her wand to repair the damage.

"No, don't. Leave it."

Hermione did as he asked and took a seat next to the dresser. Sirius chose to sit on the edge of his bed as he took the entire contents of the glass into his mouth and swallowed hard. He didn't flinch at the burn of the liquor sliding down his gullet.

"Anything else you need?" she pleaded.

"No. Just…I don't know."

She stood up and walked to the bed. She sat softly beside him and placed her hand on his upon his knee. "I don't have the answers. I don't know what would comfort you. But know that I am going through just as much as you are. I lost the love of my life. I'll never get that back. I don't know if I'll ever love again. But if there's anything you need, I will help you."

Sirius sat there quietly and didn't say or do anything. Hermione resigned herself and began to leave him alone with his destroyed room. She had made one step when his strong grip wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't leave me alone. I don't know what I'd do if you left me alone."

She quickly returned to her spot beside him. "I won't leave you alone. Never."

He looked up into her chestnut eyes and saw something that surprised him. It wasn't pity, but compassion. It warmed him to know she related to what he was going through. He could see so much pain in her eyes. He could see down to her shattered soul. He wanted to show her the same compassion. Hermione pulled away sharply.

"I can't," she said as she swiftly left the room.

It took Sirius a moment to realize that his lips tingled. He had kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: A little "if"y...Not sure if I like this chapter or not...but I needed the story to progress to something a bit more. Plus I didn't want this to story to be too long.. so things are moving kinda fast.**_

"HE WHAT!"

"Shh! Ginny, please it's not a big deal really." Hermione took a sip of her hot tea gingerly. She set the cup down and looked up to the slack jawed face of her best friend. "What?"

"No big deal? You just buried your husband a few days ago and he kisses you. His own godson's wife! And it's no big deal?"

"Ginny, it's not like that. We were both upset. We both needed some form of comfort. It was raging emotion that won out over conscious thought," Hermione shrugged.

Ginny slapped the napkin in her hand down on the coffee table. "Will you please talk to me like a person not a textbook?" Hermione sighed, stood, and began to pace.

"We were caught up in the moment. It wasn't intentional."

Ginny sighed as well and began to refill the cups with fresh tea. "So?"

"So?"

Ginny looked up sheepishly. "How was it?"

"GINNY!"

"What? I assume it wasn't all bad since you're not absolutely mad at him. And maybe you do need to move on."

Hermione turned sharply and looked unbelievingly toward the ginger haired girl. "You just said I buried my husband a few days ago and now you're saying I need to move on. Will you make some sense? I have no intention of getting mixed up with the likes of him. Especially now."

"Well that's good to know."

The scruffy voice surprised the two women enough for Ginny to spill her tea and Hermione to grab her chest in shock. Sirius stood in the archway leading to the sitting room where the ladies had retired for tea.

"Hermione, I wanted to apologize for my distasteful actions. The room, the…well…I just wanted to say how very sorry I am."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I understand. Like I told Ginny, it wasn't intentional."

Sirius looked to the youngest Weasley with a bit of shock himself. Ginny knew about the kiss.

"Don't worry. I won't tell my best friend's secrets," Ginny said as she began to clear the tea set. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and turned to him. "Just be more careful next time. And maybe a bit more subtle."

"GINNY!"

"I'm going. I'm going."

As Ginny left the two of them alone, Hermione turned her back to the rugged features that faced her. She took to admiring the pictures on the mantel above the fireplace. Her fingers softly caressed the face of her beloved smiling back at her at last year's Quidditch World Cup. He had caught the snitch hours into the game to a deafening roar by the crowd.

"He was so happy that night. He knew then he was going to propose to you after the game. He talked to me about it before he took the field."

Hermione looked to Sirius once more with a tear barely holding on to the tips of her lashes. "I thought he had something on his mind. So it wasn't spur of the moment?"

Sirius shook his head. "The wedding was spur of the moment."

Hermione smiled broadly and turned back to the settee. "Two weeks was sort of quick, wasn't it?"

Sirius nodded.

"I suppose after everything we've been through, time seemed precious. We just wanted to be together." Hermione sat down and refreshed the warmth in her cup with a wave of her wand.

"I understand. If I had found someone to love the rest of my life, I wouldn't have waited either. What with all that was going on and such," Sirius said as he summoned up an empty teacup and began to fill it from the kettle. "I just haven't found her yet."

Hermione sighed softly. She didn't want to bring it up. But at the same time, she really wanted to get things out in the open. "Sirius, I don't believe we should be left alone in close quarters again."

His dog like traits seemed to pop. His eyebrows lifted, his ears perked, and his mouth hung open. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid we will both come to the other for comfort and won't be able to tell the difference between the need for consolation and loneliness. It wouldn't be right, Sirius. Perhaps I should move into my parents' house. They won't be back from the islands until next month. We could both use the space."

"Hermione, I have no intention of pursuing you romantically. It was all a mistake. I was so distraught that I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't even realize I had kissed you until you left the room," he chuckled.

He looked up over the edge of his teacup to see her face scowl and her skin take on a rosy hue. "It wasn't even memorable? You didn't realize that your lips were pressed against mine?"

"Hermione."

She stood quickly with her hands upon her hips. Sirius knew at that moment somewhere in the world Mrs. Weasley had fainted dead away because she was now being channelled into the woman in front of him. "Do not 'Hermione' me, Sirius Black! You sit there all smug and dare to insult something so intimate as a kiss straight to my face? How dare you? I can't believe you have the gall to say such a thing. Here I was frail and crumbling, you take advantage of me and then insult me on the results of it!"

The sting lasted a bit longer than Sirius was used to. He had been slapped many times before, mind you. But this particular smack to his left cheek made him take notice. Only a second passed when he realized that her other hand was coming into view rather quickly. His reflexes pounced, and he grabbed her wrist before her delicate hand made an impression into his other cheek.

This only frustrated her further. She raised her right hand again, only to be restrained by his strong grip. They stood locked in battle for a moment. Then, quick as a flash, Sirius released his hold on her left hand, raised his behind her head, took hold, and pulled her into his body. This kiss, more passionate than the one in the bedroom earlier, was deeper, more intimate, and surprisingly, consensual.

She was kissing him back.

There was a clearing of a throat behind them. Jumping out of their skins, Hermione and Sirius broke apart. Hermione began running for the stairs, not daring to look back. Sirius looked back to the door and grinned wildly.

"She's got a fire in her I'm going to bottle."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be chasing the cats, Padfoot?"

"Aw, come on, Moony. It was just a kiss. Heat of the moment type thing is all."

Remus sat down in Hermione's now empty seat. "Then perhaps the two of you should separate."

"She said the same thing," Sirius said with a huff as he sat down to his tea again.

Remus eyed his friend closely. It was something in his eyes that told the werewolf that there was something more to this than Sirius was letting on. Then it hit him. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been harbouring these feelings for Hermione?"

Sirius hung his head lower. He had been found out. He slowly went to his feet again and stepped to the mantle. His voice was barely a whisper. "Since that night."

Remus nodded at the empty chair across from him. He knew what night Sirius was referring to. The night Hermione found him in the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. The night she saved his life and brought him back to the world of the living. "Does she know?"

"No. And she won't know either, Moony! She doesn't need that kind of pressure right now."

"And kissing her is making her completely relaxed."

"I thought Snivellus was the sarcastic one."

"He's rubbing off on me."

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus quickly added to his statement. "Don't even say it, Black."

Sirius just sat staring at the tea cup in his hand. He wasn't really admiring the silver filigree in the handle. He was just trying to figure out how all this mess became so…well, messy.

The dark haired man stood up. "I'm going to bed. Oh, wait, was there something you came for, Remus?"

Remus' eyebrows went into the edge of his scalp and his mouth dropped open. "Full moon, you dolt!"

Sirius smacked his forehead and quickly changed into his furry self.

Remus reached into his pocket for his wand and summoned a collar and a leash. "If you go anywhere near her room tonight, I won't be afraid to use this." The dark dog at his feet snarled and slowly moved to the back door. "Alright, I'm coming. I wish Severus would hurry up and find something to end all this torture."

Snuffles nuzzled his best friend's ankle in sympathy, then trotted out to the back yard when the door opened. It took a moment for the two friends to reach the make shift cabin Mr. Weasley and the twins built for Remus during the full moon. Remus locked the door behind him just as the full moon's rays struck his skin.

Alone in the dark of her room, Hermione wiped the tears away as she heard a startling growl from the yard. The shrieking cry of her former professor made her rush to the window. She could see a large black dog sitting by the impenetrable window. At least they would be separated for tonight.

ANAddendum: Corrected "Sniffles" to "Snuffles" per Autofix error.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Hermione seriously sluggish. Usually, she isn't one to waste the day, but she couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. At least, until the smell of fried eggs seemed to make her nauseous. She never did like fried eggs. The idea of eating an animal's young was sickening to her. Lamb, eggs, anything that was an infant before it died, not having lived at all, Hermione would not touch.

She went through her morning ministrations, brushing her hair and teeth, washing her face, and getting dressed. She left the safety of her room to find whoever it was that made the offending breakfast food.

"Ah Hermione, dear! You're up late. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. I just never acquired a taste for eggs."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a small smile and said, "I'm sorry, dear. Is there anything I can make for you?" She waved her wand and the air was instantly filtered of the smell.

"Cereal sounds good," Hermione said as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"

Molly poured some milk over the strawberries and cornflakes and passed the bowl to Hermione. "Remus needs a bit of extra attention the morning after transformations. I always prepare him breakfast. This is just the first time he's been here during the full moon since the wedding. Didn't want to impose on the two of you. I went to shed behind the house this morning and he wasn't there. I assumed he came here so Sirius could help him last night."

Hermione nodded.

"A mother's intuition," Mrs. Weasley said knowingly. "He's not my son, but like you and…" She stopped abruptly. She hasn't said his name one time since he died. "Well, I feel like I've adopted all of you into the family. Sirius, too. I think of him as the black sheep of the family," Molly said slightly chuckling at the pun.

"More like black dog," Hermione corrected and both women began to laugh aloud. At that time, the back door opened to reveal two very dishevelled men.

"Oi, what's this? Women sitting around the table gossiping?" Sirius was assisting Remus to a seat. In response to Hermione's concerned look, Sirius spoke, "He had a rough night. Snivellus' potion wasn't as strong this month."

Hermione gave the werewolf a compassionate smile and patted his hand gently. The three of them began eating in quiet the breakfast Mrs. Weasley prepared for them. Several minutes passed, the only sound heard was that of chewing and sipping.

Sirius couldn't stand it any longer. "You seem to be in a better mood this morning, Hermione."

At first, she was going to smile and say yes, but then she remembered what had happened. "No thanks to you, Sirius."

"What did I do now?"

"Insult the way I kiss."

"KISS?! YOU KISSED HER?! ARE YOU MAD?! WHAT WOULD HARRY SAY!?"

It was the first time Mrs. Weasley had said his name. All eyes darted to her. She had a point. What would Harry say? Would he be happy to see them starting something? Would he be upset? It was a question that was in everyone's mind, but no one wanted to visit the answer. Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to meet Sirius'. He could see the seed of doubt beginning. He could see Hermione now felt like she betrayed her husband.

"Hermione," he began, but she was soon out of sight having sped out of the kitchen, down the hall, and to her room.

Sirius was fuming. "It wasn't that big of deal, Molly! We were both upset and were talking then one thing led to another. We both stopped before it got out of control. It was just a small kiss, either way. Why did you say his name?"

Molly was in tears by the time Sirius was done yelling in her face. She ran to the floo and went home as fast as she could. She hadn't meant to upset Hermione. Sirius looked to Remus.

"Fix it," was all the tired man said.

"How?" Sirius asked as he sat back down with his head in his hands.

"Answer the question."

"Still feeling the effects? You didn't ask a question," Sirius said as he stabbed his sausage.

"Find out what Harry would say."

Sirius looked to Remus. He had forgotten all about it. Harry, having been the savior of the wizarding world, had had his portrait made, against his better judgement, but Hermione insisted. The picture had been delivered two days ago. Hermione was still at the Weasley's at the time, and Sirius hadn't the heart to show it to her. He placed it in a corner of Buckbeak's old room.

Sirius stood up and made his way upstairs. The door looked almost foreboding. He opened it nonetheless, and entered. He reached his hand out to pull the sheet off. A cloud of dust rose into the air. And there he was.

The frame was an ornate 24 karat gold with silver filigree inlay. It was adorned with the finest burgundy and gold satin matte. In the middle, standing against a background of silvery gray, was Harry.

"Hello, Sirius! It's been a while!"

"Hello, Harry. How have you been?"

Harry laughed softly. "Not very well, considering. Why hasn't Hermione come to see me?"

Sirius sighed. "I haven't told her the portrait was here. I didn't think she was ready to face it."

Harry nodded softly and noticed the look Sirius gave him. "What is it? She's not hurt, is she?"

"No, no! Merlin, no. She's fine. I… I just need to ask you something."

Harry looked on, the expression on his face prodding Sirius to continue. Sirius took a deep breath and began. "I kissed Hermione and I wanted to know how you felt about it. If you hate me for it, fine. I won't do anything else about it. If you don't…"

"You want my permission to pursue her," Harry finished for him. Sirius simply nodded. "I don't think Hermione should have to live her life alone, Sirius. I married her because I felt we both deserved a life full of love and laughter. She still deserves that. I want her to be happy. I don't want her to forget me, but I want her to move on."

"No one could ever forget you, Harry," Sirius said trying to hold back a tear.

"If you hurt her, I'll have Remus hang me in your bedroom with a permanent sticking charm," Harry threatened.

Sirius laughed lightly and placed a hand on the portrait. "Thank you, Harry. I'll bring Hermione up soon."

"I can't wait."

Sirius placed the sheet back over the picture and left the room. He was determined to find Hermione and apologize for everything, hoping it would build some kind of bridge. Remus was standing outside when he opened the door.

"So, how did it go?"

"Everything's fine," Sirius said with a smile.

Remus immediately looked relieved. "Good. I'm going to bed now. See you later," he said as he headed down the hall and went to his usual room for a good day's rest.

Sirius stood for a moment in the hallway. Now was as good a time as any. He trudge back down a flight of stairs and approached her door. His knock was soft, yet desperate. She opened the door slowly.

"I don't want to talk about this now, Sirius," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sirius sighed. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just come with me and you'll understand," he said as he gently tugged on her hand. She followed him up to the old room.

"What's in here?" she asked.

Sirius turned to her and cupped her cheek lightly. "Answers. As you know, I came here to think more often than not. I needed to know if I was doing the right thing. I needed to know if I was hurting you, or if this is wrong. I feel something for you, Hermione. I won't say it's love, not yet. But I need you to understand that it won't go away. And I want you to feel safe with me. There is a picture in the floor in the corner to the left of the door. You'll see what I'm talking about. I'll be here when you're finished."

He kissed the top of her head softly and opened the door for her. Hermione cautiously stepped inside and looked to the corner. A corner of the frame was peaking out from the sheet. Hermione recognized it immediately. It was she that picked the frame to begin with. Boxes were kicked out of the way as she almost lunged to uncover his face. She burst into sobs when she saw his emerald green eyes smiling at her.

Sirius heard the not too subtle stumbling from within; whatever broke he could fix. He conjured a stood and sat down across the hall waiting for whatever Hermione had to say.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she managed to say through heavy heaves and tears.

The image in the portrait mimicked reaching for her to wipe her tears away. Hermione placed her hand on his. "It's okay, love. Sirius told me what happened. He takes full responsibility."

"But Harry, you don't understand. I can't do this without you."

"To be honest, Hermione, I think it would be considered adultery if I was alive."

Hermione swatted at his shoulder. "That's not what I meant. I can't do this. This." She stood up and lifted her blouse. Harry could barely see the tiny obtrusion that swelled her lower abdomen.

"Hermione," he gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I was going to tell you that night. It was our anniversary and I wanted it to be your present," she cried.

"The best present you could ever give me," he said looking into her eyes. This only made Hermione cry harder. She placed her face in her hands to hide the pain she felt. They were both quiet until she seemingly calmed a bit. Then Harry made the decision. "Sirius will make a good father."

Hermione looked to him shocked. "Harry, I…"

He held up his hand to stop her. "You have to go on, Hermione. You have to move on. Just promise me something."

"Anything, love."

"Watch him like a hawk. Merlin only knows what kind of trouble the baby will get into with Sirius around."

Hermione chuckled at this and leaned forward to kiss the pictured lips gently. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you both, Hermione."

With a single tear gently falling down her cheek, Hermione stood up and left the room. She found Sirius snoring lightly, hunkering over on the stool about to fall off of it. She touched his shoulder lightly.

"Sirius," she whispered. The man jumped landing on the floor. "Sirius! Are you alright?"

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, fine. So…"

She was going to answer him, but something tugged at her. She didn't want to say the words that they were given permission to become something more; it seemed so cold and awkward. Instead, she took two small steps to stand flush against him, reached her hand around the nape of his neck, and brought his head down to meet his lips with hers. When the kiss ended, Sirius looked to her with utmost joy in his eyes.


End file.
